


Hamanda Week 2020

by Blazestarninja



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, F/F, Film Noir, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Game Store AU, Hamanda, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T for swearing, hamanda week 2020, some good gay content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazestarninja/pseuds/Blazestarninja
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I have written for Hamanda Week 2020! I hope you guys enjoy this freshly served gay content!
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Day 1: Flirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hannah is trying to study, a certain American comes to distract her with puns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't say no to having Amanda being a pun master in this one

It was just another day for Hannah England. She was doing her usual study routine in the library so as to not get distracted by anything going on in her dorm room AND a certain American that she was dating. 

Hannah had been studying for an upcoming magic numerology pop quiz for the last couple of hours. However, for the last half an hour she’d been just staring at her textbook, wanting to just die from how tired she was of trying to solve various different magic equations that were hurting her brain just to think of. 

She was about to plonk her head down upon her book and use it as a concrete hard pillow when suddenly, a hand was suddenly placed on her left shoulder. She turned around to find exactly who she’d expected it to be, her girlfriend, Amanda O’Neill.

“Geez, seeing you wanting to doze off during a study session for magic numerology really doesn’t **_add up_** to me.” 

Hannah was both furious and charmed by Amanda’s terrible pun. She wanted to both slap and kiss her face at that very moment.

“This is exactly why I came here.” Hannah rolled her eyes. “To not be distracted by you.”

Amanda simply grinned.

“You think I’m distracting so you came here to study **_minus_** the distractions?”

At this point, Hannah’s face was going red, both in rage and in delight. She wanted to get back at her handsome yet cocky girlfriend real bad.

“I mean, if I were studying and you came up behind me, I’d also be distracted by how beautiful you are.” Amanda smiled as she moved around to the left of Hannah who was still sitting in her chair, blushing harder than ever.

Hannah needed to get Amanda back by catching her off guard and now, she had just come up with a great idea.

She stood up from her chair and stood in front of Amanda.

“Well, my dearest knight in shining armor,” she said smugly. “If you hadn’t come here just now, I would’ve finished my test revision in the **_fraction_** of the time it takes you to admit that you like it when I flirt back.”

Amanda just stood there with a now reddened face. She had just been out-punned by her girlfriend and out-flirted as well. Hannah was right, she loved it when she’d flirt right back at her though she certainly wouldn’t admit as she said.

“Um, well uh…”

Hannah knew she had succeeded. She knew that this was all too much for Amanda’s gay little mind to handle.

“See, now you know how you make me feel when you’re being the smooth and punny one here.”

Amanda had a mischievous look on her face. She had the best idea ever on how to combat her girlfriend trying to be the better pun and flirt master.

Suddenly, Hannah was being held bridal style by Amanda who now had a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

“Let’s just say that this is your **_pun_** ishment for attempting to out-pun and out-flirt me because you know it ain’t gonna happen”

Hannah sighed. She was now helpless in this situation as she was being held in her girlfriend’s strong arms.

“I really do hate you sometimes” she grumbled with a slight smile as she looked up at Amanda’s face.

“Awww, love you too, babe” chuckled Amanda as she grinned back at Hannah.


	2. Day 2: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda invites Hannah to her favorite food establishment in Blytonbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got inspired by Life is Strange for this one.  
> Also, sorry this one is so short, I promise you that the others are longer than this.

“When you said you were going to take me out to a ‘fine establishment’, I thought you were actually planning to take me to a proper restaurant, not some greasy diner,” Hannah complained as she looked at the American in annoyance.

“Well, The Three Orcas is the finest establishment I know around here” Amanda grinned as they walked into the diner together. “Besides, you got out of having to go to that thing that Blair was apparently doing.”

As much as she hated to admit it, Hannah thought it was actually nice of Amanda to offer her out to lunch since the rebel had overheard her complaining about wanting to get out of going to another one of Blair’s fancy lunches that she had been invited to but didn’t want to rudely turn down the invite. So instead, Amanda offered to take her out for lunch as an excuse not to attend.

“As much as I hate to say this, O’Neill, thanks for doing this.” Sighed Hannah who was now sitting across the table from Amanda in a cozy booth that was situated near a window.

“No probs” Amanda scratched the back of her neck awkwardly while trying to remain in her usual cool, smooth and cocky demeanor. 

“So what’s so good about this place anyway?” the auburn-haired witch questioned as her eyes darted around the room, taking in the surrounding area which had a 1950s aesthetic similar to what she had seen in one of her favorite movies, Grease. 

“I guess there are a couple of reasons why I love this place.” The tomboy started. “First, the food is amazing, and second, It reminds me of a similar diner I like going to when I feel down in the dumps back in New York and I guess this place is kinda like a home away from home for me.” 

Hannah had realized that the reason why she had been brought here was that it was somewhere special to Amanda. She found this incredibly cute and maybe even a bit charming but it wasn’t like she was going to admit it at all whatsoever.

“Well if you know this place so well, why don’t you help me order since I don’t speak American” Hannah chuckled after realizing that she’d never eaten this sort of cuisine apart from burgers at all in her life.

“Well, England, you are about to discover an all-new world of food you’re gonna love!” Amanda cheesily grinned. 

Although Hannah wasn’t really one for greasy food. She could already tell she was going to enjoy this and not just because of the food.


	3. Day 3: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Hannah sneak into a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this one is called 'All the small things' by Blink-182 and got inspired to write this after getting it stuck in my head

“I seriously cannot believe you got us in here.” murmured Hannah as she stuck to Amanda’s side.

Amanda had somehow managed to convince her reluctant girlfriend to illegally enter a club with her that was located in a shady area of Blytonbury. 

“Told you I knew a guy who could get us in” Amanda grinned with pride as she took her flannel shirt off and tied it around her waist, revealing a black t-shirt that seemed to have the logo of some sort of punk band. “Even if I have to pay him every month”

Hannah and Amanda had gotten in through the club’s backdoor which was guarded by a tall and sickly pale-looking man who was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans. As soon as he saw the two of them approach him, he quietly greeted them. 

“O’Neill, I see you have returned with a friend.” The man mumbled as he looked around to make sure nobody saw him illegally letting minors in. “Remember, your monthly payment is due next time you come so don’t forget.” 

“I’ll be sure to pay you every cent, Duncan,” Amanda reassured, making sure the entry process was quick and easy. 

Duncan slyly grinned. “Have a nice night, girls,” he said, opening the door to let Hannah and Amanda in. 

Ten minutes later, the two of them were now inside the club which if anything, resembled more of a bar-type set-up with a decently sized dancefloor with a bar situated on the side. There was also a stage that was set up with several instruments and a microphone along with a few tables and chairs scattered around the edges of the dancefloor.

“When you said club, I thought you meant like one of those techno disco kinda places” Hannah spoke a little louder than normal so Amanda could hear her voice over the bustling crowd of punks and other gruff-looking figures.

“Well, Hans,” Amanda replied, “It’s technically classified as a bar but the people I know around these parts just call it a club.”

Hannah nodded in agreement when suddenly, a loud voice called for everyone’s attention over the stage’s microphone which was hooked up to a speaker system. 

On the stage, was a band consisting of three members. Two men and one woman.

“We’re gonna start off tonight’s gig with a cover of a song you all know and love, All the small things by Blink-182 which we will play in five minutes!”

The crowd started to cheer while Hannah looked around, confused by what the big deal was with this song. 

“Hell yeah! I love this one!” Amanda excitedly spoke as the band prepared to play but noticed that Hannah was looking a bit confused and maybe even scared

“Hey, are you alright because you seem a bit confused.” Amanda queried as she held onto Hannah’s hand. 

“Babe, I’m fine, I just don’t really know too much about what’s going on in here and to tell you the truth, I can’t really dance apart from those waltz’s I’m made to do at our stupid family galas.”

Amanda then remembered that this was probably Hannah’s first time listening to this kind of music since she was into many of the modern pop songs that you hear playing on repeat on the radio. However, she was unaware of her being unable to dance without it being fancy.

“Well, to make you aware of the situation we’re in, the band is about to play some old 90s rock songs that people like me seem to like, and with the dancing? Just release what you feel inside you and put it into some sort of movement.” Amanda calmly explained as the band announced that they were about to play the song.

Hannah thought for a moment and smiled. She felt happy, proud, and maybe a little bit surprised at the fact she had a girlfriend who happened to be understanding and loving yet rebellious and a bit chaotic though in an admirable fashion. 

As soon as the guitar prominent intro of the song started playing, Amanda pulled off a dance move that Hannah completely expected at one point or another. The air guitar.

The bar’s patron soon started to belt out the song’s familiar lyrics.

_All the small things_

_True care, Truth brings_

Amanda was one of the many to be singing this while she continued to cheesily air guitar while Hannah was laughing at her while pulling off a dance move that consisted of her swaying her head side to side while she took quick side steps to the beat of the music. 

_Always, I know you’ll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting, commiserating._

The two girls smiled at each other before Hannah grabbed Amanda’s previously air-guitaring hands and interlocked them with her own as they stood in a way reminiscent of how a couple would stand together in a ball dance.

“How about I show you how to do some proper moves instead of just doing an air guitar solo, Commander Corny.”

Amanda blushed and chuckled at the clever nickname.

“The pleasure is all yours, my dear princess.” 

Hannah giggled and held the rebel close to her as they danced together.

Sure, what they were doing was illegal for someone their age but it was a moment they both didn’t want to let go as they continued to dance the night away.

_Say it ain’t so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

  
  



	4. Day 4: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finds Amanda in one of Luna Nova's abandoned halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Homophobia  
> Buckle up because this one will make you cry. I know it made me cry while I wrote it...

The night was dark and the moon was shining. 

All the halls of Luna Nova were empty. All except one.

The academy had many abandoned halls that were no longer of good use due to being damaged beyond repair thanks to water leaks, the elements, and general wear and tear. 

One of these halls was dimly illuminated by the bright full moon which shone through one of its windows. 

In this forgotten hall, was Amanda O’Neill, bare feet flat on the cold, clammy ground and a teary face buried in knees that were tightly being hugged by her hands. She was not at all in a good mood.

Tears ran down her flushed face as words from a phone call painfully echoed in her mind…

_“You good for nothing dyke!”_

_“All of your cousins are making us proud unlike you who is a complete burden to this family!”_

_“You are an absolute disappointment to me and your father!”_

_“When you grow up to be a total loser, tell someone who actually cares”_

_“You don’t deserve to be an O’Neill!”_

These quotes kept replaying in her head over and over again like a broken record. She was done with life right now and she just wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft hand that was gently placed on her shoulder.

The hand belonged to her worried girlfriend, Hannah England. 

“Hey, I-” 

“Just leave me alone, Hannah. I probably deserve it anyway.”

Hannah knew what was going on. She had known about this situation for a while now but it had never gotten this bad before.

“No, I’m not leaving you alone and I never will.” the auburn-haired witch spoke quietly with determination to not let the redhead push her away.

A dry, humourless laugh came out of Amanda’s mouth. 

“I expected you to come and try to find me.” she bitterly smiled. “Let me guess, Cavendish spotted me sneaking out and told you. I’m guessing she went off and told the professors that the delinquent is on the loose again or something like that.”

Hannah sat down on the ground beside Amanda. “She was actually quite concerned about you and came rushing to tell me where you were going since you seemed clearly upset.”

Amanda heavily sighed. There was no avoiding her girlfriend. “I still don’t know why you would want to even be near me.” 

Frustrated, Hannah’s voice got a little louder. “Because I love you and you know that. I’m not going to leave without you telling me what happened, please,” she said with the last part sounding soft and desperate. 

Unable to get Hannah to leave, Amanda gave in and told her what had happened. 

“I feel so hopeless and alone” she started. “Every conversation with her gets worse and worse every time.” 

She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth in raw anger as even more tears poured down the sides of her face.

“It’s not fucking fair! Why the fuck am I stuck in a fucking family that calls me a good for nothing dyke and does nothing but compares me to others while making me feel like a complete fucking failure!” 

Amanda then scrunched her entire face up in rage.

“WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WITH A FAMILY THAT TREATS THEIR KID LIKE COMPLETE SHIT. WHY, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!!"

The screams of Amanda echoed throughout the wall as Hannah sadly sighed and grabbed onto Amanda’s hand which she responded to with hitched breath. 

“Amanda, what your family is saying to you is complete bullshit.” 

Amanda looked at Hannah in bewilderment as she kept speaking with tears starting to form in her eyes.

“In fact, right here at Luna Nova, you have a true family.”

The American was confused, what did her girlfriend mean when she said ‘a true family’?

“You have great friends here that love and support you, no matter what and we all know that you are an amazing friend and to me, an amazing girlfriend.”

Amanda’s breath hitched once again as she started to understand what Hannah meant. 

“You are an amazing person with a kind heart even though you can be reckless sometimes.” 

Hannah cracked a smile, recalling a good memory.

“I don’t regret stumbling out of bed that one night to answer the continuous knocking at the door, just to open it up to find you, standing there like a dashing prince wearing a suit and holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I had ever seen.”

At this point, Amanda’s lips turned into a slight smile and slightly chuckled, still with tears in the corners of her eyes. She also got off the ground and grabbed Hannah’s hand to help her up.

“Yeah and I remember sneaking out of class to get them for you.” Amanda chuckled a little bit more. “I remember your face when you saw me at the door. You looked shocked and charmed at the same time.”

Hannah warmly smiled as she put her hand on Amanda’s cheek. 

“And then I remember you doing this cheesy and romantic speech that you had written for me and then you asked me the question.”

The two girls smiled at each other and put their foreheads together. 

“Your face when you said yes as I kissed you for the first time.” Amanda looked up at Hannah. “It was unforgettable. It was a moment I never wanted to let go of.”

Hannah raised her head and smiled as they went into a passionate kiss. 

Though they had only locked lips for several seconds, it felt like an eternity.

As they pulled away, they smiled at each other with tears running down both of their eyes from happiness.

“Hannah, thank you for being there for me, and thank you for loving me.”

Hannah chuckled as she embraced Amanda tightly and warmly.

“You don’t have to thank me or any of us, you idiot. We all love you, always remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't usually but end notes but I just wanted to put some stuff here.
> 
> I think Amanda would have to deal with not being accepted for her sexuality in her family since they are all rich, traditionalist assholes that Amanda is completely against. I also think that she'd bottle up a lot of these feelings behind her tough exterior, not wanting to make herself vulnerable. 
> 
> I was kinda inspired to bring out Amanda's vulnerable side in this after reading GayMentality's fic, 'Are You Tired Of Me Yet?' (BTW, it's a great read). 
> 
> Despite her always seeming like the knight in shining armor, Amanda sometimes needs some saving too...
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this one as I put my heart and soul into it. I promise that the next couple of days are happy fluffy gay stuff.


	5. Day 5: Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Hannah start watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn't as long as the others but I promise you that the next ones are decently lengthed

The night was stormy and the winds were howling. 

The green team dorm was quieter and emptier than usual. The only people in the room were Amanda and Hannah.

Tonight, Amanda had decided to surprise her girlfriend with a movie night. She had gotten Akko to organize a sleepover in her dorm so the two of them could have some privacy. She also made sure to charge her smuggled-in laptop so they could watch the movie.

The movie of choice? The Breakfast Club, one of their favourites.

After giving Hannah a pleasant surprise with her mini in-dorm cinema setup, Amanda grabbed a warm blanket from the cupboard and the two of them snuggled up and proceeded to watch the movie while they both sat down beside one another on Amanda’s bed.

The two of them chuckled and chatted as they watched through the memorable scenes of the film on Amanda’s bottom bunk, 

“Wow, I never knew they made a genderbent version of you, Amanda,”

“Really?” the confused redhead replied.

“You know, whenever Bender is on screen, I can’t help but think of you” Hannah grinned as she took notice of the on-screen character’s similarities to her girlfriend.

Amanda yawned as she gave a light chuckle. She was getting sleepy but didn’t want to disappoint Hannah by falling asleep whilst they were watching. 

“And what makes you think that?” she responded with a cocky smile.

Hannah looked at Amanda gave a knowing smirk. “Well, you’re a cocky delinquent who is chaotic, reckless, and would most certainly yell ‘I wanna be an airborne ranger’ through the halls but manages to charm the princess that was once irritated by them at the end.” 

Amanda gave a dopey and sleepy smile as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend while putting her own hands through her soft auburn hair. She was pretty close to dosing off at this point.

“Heh, Does that make you Claire?” She managed to mumble.

Hannah smiled and answered. “I guess it does.”

Amanda simply just cracked another dopey and sleepy grin and rolled over so she was comfortably lying down. 

Hannah was also barely awake at this point and though the movie would soon be finished, she still decided to turn Amanda’s laptop off, move it to side, and proceeded to cuddle with the sleepy redhead. She then pulled the blankets closer to their bodies rather than just having it cover their legs. 

Hannah gave a yawn and gave Amanda a little good night kiss. These sorts of moments were rare, seeing Amanda be so energy-deprived and cuddly instead of her usual chaotic and energetic state.

She then proceeded to roll over and squished up next to the taller witch as they both laid there, snug and sleepy. Hannah smiled and shut her eyes as she started to fall asleep.

Though they didn’t finish their movie, falling asleep next to each other was the perfect ending and it couldn’t get any better than that.


	6. Day 6:  AU (Game store/ College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is late to her shift at the local video game store. Who she ends up doing her shift with, is unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, both Hannah and Amanda are 19 and are both college students attending Luna Nova University (LNU).

It was early April, stores all around the town of Blytonbury were putting up decorations for the Easter season. Over the next few weeks, customers would be rushing into the town’s many stores to pick up Easter gifts. 

One of these establishments was The Game Shack, a small video game store located on Woodward st that had been operating for well over ten years. 

Around the corner from the store was Hannah England, a student of Luna Nova University (also known as LNU) and an employee of The Game Shack.

Hannah had been running late for her shift that had started ten minutes ago. The only reason why she was running late was because she had slept in after a long night of studying and had also forgotten that she worked on weekends.

She was dashing down the street in the rain with her store uniform under her hoodie. She was in such a rush that she didn’t even know who she was working with tonight, though it would be a surprise since she hadn’t met every single staff member yet and she had only been working at the store for around a month.

As soon as she found herself outside of the store, she took her hoodie off, revealing her employee uniform. She walked in and immediately started warming up.

However, Hannah saw something strange. There was someone sitting on an office chair behind the counter reading some sort of gaming magazine with their feet up on the front desk. 

She couldn’t tell who the mystery reader was since the magazine was right in front of their face.

She decided that this was no way for someone to act and surely wasn’t one of the store’s hard-working team members. So she had no choice but to tell them off.

“Excuse me but you shouldn’t be here and don’t you know that it’s rude to put your feet up on desks?” 

The magazine reader groaned a little before putting the magazine down and standing up from the chair to reveal herself. A tall, well-built redhead with dazzling emerald green eyes.

At the sight of her face, Hannah was in complete shock. It was the last person that she thought she would be working with today or at all. It was someone she knew but wasn’t exactly friends with. It was the person she’d be working with for every day of the weekend over the next month due to a lack of staff.

“Amanda O’Neill?! You work here?!” she cried out as her co-worker gave a cocky grin and laughed.

“Yep. Didn’t wanna ruin the surprise for you and damn, was it worth keeping it a secret because you should’ve seen your face!” 

Amanda O’Neill was another student of Luna Nova University that Hannah was all too familiar with. Not only was her good friend, Diana, dating Atsuko Kagari who was great friends with Amanda but as well she was known as the best person on LNU’s well-known fencing team, winning several awards for the university. 

Though she was annoyed by her presence, Hannah thought that Amanda actually looked good in the store’s tacky looking bright red uniforms, which was rare since no one seemed to be able to pull off even looking half-good in the stupid shirts.

“I didn’t even know you were into gaming whatsoever considering how you seem to be always flaunting your fencing wins when you’re not slacking off.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and chuckled as her shit-eating grin stuck to her face.

“England, first of all, I am an absolute gaming expert, and second of all, why wouldn’t I want to be proud of my wins?”

Hannah sighed, this was not going to be an easy month of work.

“You better not make this hard for me O’Neill.” She replied, ignoring Amanda’s response to her previous question.”

“Eh, to be honest with you, I think this’ll be quite easy,” Amanda said with her signature toothy grin on her face while doing her signature finger guns.

And so began a long day of work for Hannah and an apparently easy day of work for Amanda.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though the store had opened around half an hour ago, no customers had come in yet. So, in the meanwhile, Hannah decided to talk to Amanda but only because she had already done every other task and chore that needed to be done as of then. 

Amanda was still flipping through her gaming magazine which seemed to be an issue on the best retro gaming consoles of all time. 

Hannah was interested, she had grown up playing many of her dad’s older consoles that he brought back from his business trips since he was an avid gamer himself. That was why Hannah was working here, because of her somewhat secret interest in gaming that only a few people, including Amanda, knew about.

“So, what is your favourite retro console?” Hannah asked, genuinely curious as to what the redhead would respond with.

Amanda looked up from her magazine and smiled. 

“PS1, no doubt about it.” 

Hannah decided to try to pick Amanda’s so-called ‘expert’ gaming brain.

“And why would that be?” 

Amanda knew exactly what England was thinking and trying to do. Doubt her gaming expertise and try to pick her brain. Many people had done this before and were surprised to see the star fencer blurt out many facts and other bits of information about many different consoles.

“Because of all the amazing games in its massive library, duh”

Hannah still wasn’t convinced by Amanda’s ‘expertise’. 

“Well, I wanna know why you think it’s better than the N64 even though I admittedly love the PS1 a lot as well”. Hannah grinned. “I too, know many things about gaming”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a lengthy and surprisingly intelligent conversation, Both girls had surprised each other thanks to all of their useless facts and opinions about various consoles. In the end, they both agreed that Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, and Metal Gear Solid were the best PS1 games. However, Amanda wouldn’t give up on her opinion that Conker’s Bad Fur Day was the best N64 game despite Hannah’s protests of saying it was obviously Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

Suddenly, a customer had finally come in.

A short and chubby, 30-something looking man with a long beard, glasses, and balding hair strolled into the store. He took a few glances around and then squinted his eyes at Amanda and Hannah as he approached them.

Hannah looked at Amanda, who was swinging around in the office chair in boredom. 

_I guess I’ll have to take this one._ Hannah thought to herself as she greeted the custom with the usual “Hi, how can help you”. 

The man had an annoyed look on his face. 

“Uh is there someone I could talk to that has a little bit more gaming knowledge?” 

This question caught Amanda’s attention. She had knowledge of these types of gamers and what they did. 

If he said anything more like that to Hannah, Amanda would come up and kick his ass.

“Um, why?” Hannah responded, offended by the fact that this man thought that she knew nothing about gaming. 

“Because I want to talk to someone who actually knows something about video games instead of people of your kind,” he said snootily.

Hannah had no time to even respond because Amanda had already gotten up from her chair with anger in her piercing green eyes and was standing right in front of the man, in an extremely intimidating fashion.

“Listen up, bucko…” She started with a low growl.

“Just because we’re women doesn’t mean we have any less gaming intel than you if anything, we probably have more so if that’s how you’re gonna think, leave and don’t _ever_ talk to her like that ever again if you do come back! Understood?” Amanda said with pure anger in her voice. 

She was _not_ going to let _anybody_ come in and treat either of them in that way.

The man simply gulped and backed out of the store in terror. 

Hannah was in extreme awe. Seeing Amanda protect her was something she never expected in a million years but also made her blush a little for some odd reason.

Amanda took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She was glad that she was able to protect Hannah even though the two of them weren’t really friends.

“Amanda that was… amazing…” Hannah managed to utter out as the redhead turned back to her with a smile on her face.

“Thanks, I guess.” Amanda awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. “Are you ok?” 

Hannah smiled but was confused on the inside. Why did Amanda O’Neill of all people want to step up and protect her? 

“I’m fine but seriously, how did you do that?” she curiously asked.

Amanda flashed a proud grin. 

“I simply just don’t take shit from sexist assholes like that. They mess with me or my friends and they won’t like what they get.”

Hannah was even more confused. Was Amanda referring to her as a friend?

“You see me as a friend?” she asked 

“I guess so” 

They both smiled. Though they may not have been too familiar with each other, they both had a feeling that this usually long and hard month was going to be more bearable with each other. 

Hannah didn’t know why Amanda suddenly wanted to protect her but damn, did she want to learn how to intimidate like that. 

Amanda, on the other hand, was amazed by the myriad of knowledge of gaming history she had. Though she may have done heaps of research through magazines and websites, Amanda didn’t know all too much about consoles that were reasonably obscure whereas Hannah knew all about them since her father was always bringing them home to her as a kid. She had no idea why she suddenly had the urge to protect Hannah but all she knew was that she felt like it was her duty to do so. Surely there was a good reason behind why she felt like that.

“Welp, I guess we’re gonna be stuck together for the next month” Amanda gave a mischief filled smile.

_This could either be the best or the worst month of my life_. Hannah mused to herself as sighed.

Amanda just kept grinning, she didn’t know why she wanted to protect Hannah like that but it felt nice knowing that she was safe.

“Please don’t make me regret this, O’Neill,” Hannah rolled her eyes up.

The two of them didn’t know why they suddenly felt fine in each other’s company but maybe, just maybe, there was something more going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try and write a sequel to this one that takes place on a very busy weekend. Also, originally, Croix was supposed to make an appearance but I ran out of time to write her in, so I wanna do that in the sequel whenever I get to do that.


	7. Day 7: Free day (Film Noir AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Amanda O'Neill is in her office awaiting a new case until she gets a phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those 1940s detective stories and damn, It turned out better than expected.

September 14th, 1944

Detective Amanda O’Neill was in her office, jadedly awaiting a new case. 

Things had been too quiet lately. Over the past week and a bit, there hadn’t been any reports of crime around the area. At least not reported to the detective anyway, who was currently smoking a cigarette.

Most of the time, she was called to cases regarding The Appleton Boys, a dangerous and wealthy gang notorious for robberies, shootings (which they called duels if they were out for someone specific) and the occasional murder involvement as shown from the murder of Daryl Cavendish, a wealthy woman who was the aunt of Diana Cavendish, one of O’Neill’s fellow investigators. She had dealt with the gang and their leader, Louis Blackwell too many times to count, she was their greatest enemy and they were hers.

The private eye had been suspicious that something big was going to happen soon, It just didn’t feel right for everything to suddenly be so quiet after rumors saying the legendary Holy Grail was apparently somewhere in Blytonbury.

The Holy Grail was an ornate chalice of sorts that was rumored to grant the owner infinite wealth and glory for the rest of their lives if used properly. No one knew how to use it but apparently it was located somewhere in town according to an unknown source that was linked to The Boys.

_Something ain’t right here,_ The detective thought to herself as she sat back down in her office chair, putting out her cigarette in the ashtray sitting atop her desk. _If The Boys are all about riches and glory, why have Louis and his little friends been so silent and invisible?_

These thoughts were haunting her mind a few days now. 

Her loving girlfriend, Hannah England had been worried that the private eye had been overthinking this whole idea of the boys and the grail. Perhaps she was right and besides, Amanda knew that Hannah wanted the best for her because she loved her and The private eye loved her right back. 

Hannah wasn’t just beautiful, but she was also clever, caring, and witty. She worked at a small diner that was located downtown. Amanda sometimes liked to visit her when she wasn’t busy with a case. 

The detective sighed, she knew that she’d get to see her back in their apartment later but for now, she was on the alert of any kind of suspicious activity. 

That was when the office telephone rang. Amanda picked it up to hear the frantic voice of the town’s main librarian, Lotte Jansson on the other side.

“Detective O’Neill! I overheard an Appleton member talking about beating some pretty girl up in that nearby alley down Pisces st. Please go there and check it out because it sounded really bad!” 

“I’m heading there right now.” O’Neill sternly replied, knowing that this was bound to happen soon. 

“Thank you once again for your services to our town, detective!” Lotte responded with a happy but still nervous tone of voice.

If this was Appleton she was dealing with, then she’d have to go there armed. So she reloaded her signature revolver and hoped she didn’t have to get into one of their little duels.

She slid the gun into her holster which was clipped to the front of her body, grabbed her trench coat and fedora, and quickly went out the door. Someone could be in trouble and hopefully, it wasn’t too late.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to the scene, she immediately knew that there was a fight that went on here as seen by the trash cans, a broken window, and a silently crying woman sitting at the end of the alley looking beaten up as seen by various minor cuts and bruises 

Upon a second glance, Amanda was shocked and immediately angered. 

The beaten-up woman was Hannah.

Hannah noticed that the detective was now approaching her. 

“A-Amanda...” she quietly said as she looked up at the detective.

Amanda didn’t say a word. 

She tilted up the auburn-haired woman’s chin, getting a better view of her bloody face that was covered in cuts and bruises. There was definitely evidence of a fight.

The now silently raging detective delicately thumbed away a smear of blood that was by her frightened-looking girlfriend’s mouth. 

After a brief pause, Hannah’s heart skipped a nervous beat as Amanda’s piercing emerald eyes looked dead in her own eyes. 

Her voice was tense and quiet, her anger barely restrained.

“Who did this to you?”

Hannah could only mutter out one name. A name that the American private eye knew all too well, a name that she didn’t want to hear.

“Louis Blackwell…”

Amanda growled deeply.

“I’m going to take you home, get you some medical help, and go straight to Louis and his friends for their final duel.”

Hannah gasped. Was Amanda really going to duel The Appleton Boys? She knew that she was a sharp-shooter but would she be able to take on a whole gang?

“Please don’t go, you’re going to get yourself hurt or worse, killed.” Hannah pleaded as she grabbed the detective’s hand that helped her stand back up. 

Amanda was determined to go straight to Louis and teach him a lesson. She was going to ensure that he never _ever_ touched Hannah or anyone else again.

“No, I need to go. I’m not going to let that sick bastard get away with what he did to you.” Amanda spoke softly with pure anger in her voice. “I’m going to make him pay for this…”

Hannah sadly frowned knowingly at Amanda who was standing in front of her. At this point, there was no stopping her.

“All I ask of you is to please return.” she softly asked.

The detective flashed a warm smile. 

“Trust me, sweetheart, I promise to return,” she said before putting her hand on Hannah’s cheek and pulling her into a passionate yet tender kiss.

Though she may not have known the full story behind what was going on and if it had to do with the grail, O’Neill only knew one thing, she hoped that she could keep her promise to Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the last Hamanda week drabble for 2020! I seriously had heaps of fun writing all this stuff and seeing you guys check it out. I'm really proud of this since it's the first thing I've ever posted on AO3 so I really feel like I accomplished something here. Anyway, There's gonna be more good quality gay content to come in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
